Salvador Delgado
Salvador Delgado es un actor y director mexicano de doblaje nacido el 24 de julio de 1961. Es elegido para interpretar personajes elegantes y sobrios o sarcásticos en ocasiones. Es conocido por doblar habitualmente a actores famosos tales como Nicolas Cage, Denzel Washington, Russell Crowe, Pierce Brosnan, Antonio Banderas, Gary Oldman, Liam Neeson y John Malkovich, entre varios otros, y por ser la voz de Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) en la serie televisiva House MD, de la cual también dirige el doblaje. Es considerado como uno de los actores de doblaje de America Latina más prolíficos debido a su extenso curriculum. También se ha desempeñado como actor teatral. Comenzó a hacer doblaje en el año 1985, tras un terremoto ocurrido en México que lo dejó sin trabajo en la compañía de teatro donde trabajaba. Su primera interpretación fue un pequeño papel en un episodio de la serie animada She-Ra y su primer estelar fue el de William Hurt en el largometraje Gorky Park. Doblaje Películas Nicolas Cage: * Knowing (2009) "Presagio" - John Koestler * Bangkok Dangerous (2008) "Peligro en Bangkok" - Joe * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) "La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos" - Ben Gates * Ghost Rider (2007) "El Vengador Fantasma" - Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider * The Wicker Man (2006) "El culto siniestro" - Edward Malus * Lord of War (2005) “El Señor de la Guerra" - Yuri Orlov * The Weather Man (2005) “El sol de cada Mañana” - David Spritz * National Treasure (2004) “La leyenda del tesoro perdido” - Ben Gates * Matchstick Men (2003) “Los tramposos” - Roy Waller * Windtalkers (2002) “Códigos de guerra” - Sargento Joe Enders * Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) “La mandolina del capitán Corelli” - Capitán Antonio Corelli * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) “60 Segundos” - Memphis Raines * The Family Man (2000) “Hombre de familia” - Jack Campbell * City of Angels (1998) “Un ángel enamorado” - Seth * Snake Eyes (1998) “Ojos de serpiente" - Rick Santoro * Con Air (1997) “Riesgo en el aire” - Cameron Poe * The Rock (1996) “La Roca” - Dr. Stanley Goodspeed * Honeymoon in Vegas (1992) “Luna de miel en Las Vegas” - Jack Singer * Peggy Sue got married (1986) “Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera” - Charlie Bodell * Birdy (1984) “Alas de libertad” - Sgt. Alfonso 'Al' Columbato Denzel Washington: * The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) "Rescate del metro 1:23" - Walter Garber * The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson * Déjà Vu (2006) - Agent Doug Carlin, ATF * Inside Man (2006) “El plan perfecto” - Detective Keith Frazier * The Manchurian Candidate (2004) “El Embajador del Miedo” - Ben Marco * Out of Time (2003) “Tiempo límite” - Matthias Lee Whitlock * John Q (2002) “John Q, Situación Extrema” - John Quincy Archibald * Training Day (2001) “Día de entrenamiento” - Alonzo * Remember the Titans (2000) “Duelo de titanes” - Entrenador Herman Boone * The Hurricane (1999) “Huracán” - Rubin 'Huracán' Carter * The Bone Collector (1999) “El Coleccionista de huesos” - Lincoln Rhyme * The Preacher's Wife (1996) “Como caído del cielo” - Dudley * Crimson Tide (1995) “Marea Roja” - Lt. Comandante Ron Hunter * The Pelican Brief (1993) “El Informe Pelícano” - Gray Grantham * Malcolm X (1992) - Malcolm X * Mo' Better Blues (1990) Más y mejor música Blues” - Bleek Gilliam * Glory (1989) “Días de gloria” - Soldado Trip Antonio Banderas: * Bordertown (2006) "Ciudad del Silencio" - Alfonso Diaz * Once upon a time in Mexico (2003) "Eráse una vez en México" - El Mariachi * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) "Mini espías 3D" - Gregorio Cortez * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) "Mini Espías 2" -Gregorio Cortez * Femme Fatale (2002) "Mujer Fatal" - Nicolas Bardo * Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever (2002) "Tormenta de fuego" - Jeremiah Ecks * Spy Kids (2001) "Mini Espías" - Gregorio Cortez * Play It to the Bone (1999) "Hasta el último round" - Cesar Dominguez * The 13th Warrior (1999) "13 guerreros" - Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan * Two Much (1995) "Dos son demasiado" - Art Dodge * Of Love and Shadows (1994) "De amor y de sombras" - Francisco * Philadelphia (1993) "Filadelfia" - Miguel Alvarez * ¡Átame! (1990) - Marcos Liam Neeson: * Breakfast on Pluto (2005) "Desayuno en Plutón " - Padre Liam * Gangs of New York (2002) "Pandillas de Nueva York" - Padre Vallon * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) (voz) "La Guerra de las Galaxias-Episodio 2" - Qui-Gon Jinn * The Haunting (1999) "La Maldición" - Dr. David Marrow * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) "La Guerra de las Galaxias-Episodio 1" - Qui-Gon Jinn * Under Suspicion (1991) "Bajo sospecha" - Tony Aaron * The Dead Pool (1988) "Sala de espera al infierno" - Peter Swan * The Mission (1986) "La misión" - Fielding * The Bounty (1984) "El motín del Bounty" - Marinero Charles Churchill Russell Crowe: * State of Play (2009) "Los secretos del poder" - Cal McAffrey * Body of Lies (2008) "Red de mentiras" - Ed Hoffman * 3:10 to Yuma (2007) "El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma" - Ben Wade ( primera version de doblaje) * American Gangster (2007) "Gangster americano" - Det. Richie Roberts * Cinderella Man (2005) "El luchador" - Jim Braddock * Master and Commander: The Far Side of The World (2003) "Capitán de mar y guerra. La costa más lejana del mundo" - Capt. Jack Aubrey * Proof of Life (2000) "Prueba de vida" - Terry Thorne * Gladiator (2000) "Gladiador" - Máximo Décimo Meridio * The Insider (1999) "El informante" - Jeffrey Wigand * Mystery, Alaska (1999) "Alaska ardiente" - John Biebe Pierce Brosnan: * Mamma Mia! (2008) - Sam Carmichael * The Matador (2005) "El Matador" - Julian Noble * Die Another Day (2002) "007: Otro día para Morir" - James Bond * Evelyn (2002) - Desmond Doyle * The Tailor of Panama (2001) "El sastre de Panamá" - Andrew 'Andy' Osnard * Robinson Crusoe (1997) "Robinson Crusoe" - Robinson Crusoe * Dante's Peak (1997) "El pico de Dante" - Harry Dalton * Mars Attacks! (1996) "Marcianos al ataque" - Professor Donald Kessler * GoldenEye (1995) "GoldenEye: El regreso del 007" - James Bond Alec Baldwin: * My Sister's Keeper (2009) "La decisión más difícil" - Campbell Alexander * The Departed (2006) "Los Infiltrados" - Ellerby * The Last Shot (2004) "La Última Escena" - Joe Devine * Along Came Polly (2004) "Mi novia Polly" - Stan Indursky * The Cat in the Hat (2003) "El Gato" - Quinn * Pearl Harbor (2001) "Pearl Harbor" - Tn. Cor. James Doolittle * The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) "Los excéntricos Tenenbaums" - Narrador * The Edge (1997) "Al Filo del Peligro" - Robert Green Kevin Costner: * Dragonfly (2002) "La sombra de la libélula" - Joe Darrow * For Love of the Game (1999) "Por amor" - Billy Chapel * Message in a Bottle (1999) "Mensaje de amor" - Garret Blake * Tin Cup (1996) "Juegos de Pasión" - Roy 'Tin Cup' McAvoy * Waterworld (1995) "Mundo acuático" - Marinero * The Bodyguard (1992) "El Guardaespaldas" - Frank Farmer * Bull Durham (1988) "La bella y el campeón" - Crash Davis John Malkovich: * The Great Buck Howard (2008) "El gran Buck Howard" - Buck Howard * Beowulf (2007) "Beowulf: La leyenda" - Unferth * Johnny English (2003) "Johnny English" - Pascal Sauvage * Adaptation. (2002) "El ladrón de orquídeas" - John Malkovich(cameo) * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999) "Juana de Arco" - Carlos VII, El Delfín * Being John Malkovich (1999) "¿Quieres ser John Malkovich?" - John Horatio Malkovich * Mary Reilly (1996) "El secreto de Mary Reilly" - Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde * Shadows and Fog (1992) "Sombras y nieblas" - Payaso Bill Pullman: * Bottle Shock (2008) - Jim Barrett * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Henry Hale * Alien Autopsy (2006) - Morgan Banner * Revelations (2005) (miniserie) "Revelaciones" - Dr. Richard Massey * The Grudge (2004) "La Maldición" - Peter Kirk * Mr. Wrong (1996) "El hombre equivocado" - Whitman Crawford * Sommersby (1993) "El Regreso de un Extraño" - Orin Meecham * The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988) "La Serpiente y el Arco iris" - Dennis Alan Brendan Fraser: * G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009) - Sargento Stone * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * The Mummy Returns (2001) "La Momia regresa" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Dudley Do-Right (1999) "Dudley de la Montaña" - Dudley * The Mummy (1999) "La Momia" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * With Honors (1994) "Con honores" - Montgomery 'Monty' Kessler * School Ties (1992) "Código de honor" - David Greene Will Ferrell: * Step Brothers (2008) - Brennan Huff * Stranger Than Fiction (2006) - Harold Crick * Ricky Bobby: Sports Century (2006) "Loco por la velocidad" - Ricky Bobby * The Producers (2005) "Los Productores" - Bob * The Suburbans (1999) "Una Banda para Siempre" - Gil * Dick (1999) "Locuras en la Casa Blanca" - Bob Woodward Gary Oldman: * The Unborn (2009) "El no nacido" - Rabbi Sendak * The Dark Knight (2008) "El caballero de la noche" - James Gordon * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) “Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix” - Sirius Black * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) ”Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkabán” - Sirius Black (Cortos Promocionales) * The Scarlet Letter (1995) ”La Letra Escarlata” - Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (1990) "Rosencrantz y Gildenstern están muertos" - Rosencrantz John Turturro: * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Agente Simmons * Transformers (2007) "Transformers" - Agente Simmons * O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) "¿Dónde estás hermano?" - Pete * Quiz Show (1994) "El Dilema" - Herbie Stempel * Barton Fink (1991) "Barton Fink" - Barton Fink * Miller's Crossing (1990) "De paseo a la muerte" - Bernie Bernbaum Keanu Reeves: * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) "Matrix Recargado" - Neo * Sweet November (2001) "Dulce Noviembre" - Nelson Moss * The Replacements (2000) "Los Suplentes" - Shane Falco * Little Buddha (1993) - Sidartha * My Own Private Idaho (1991) "Mi Camino de los Sueños" - Scott Favor Kevin Spacey: * 21 (2008) "Blackjack" - Pr. Micky Rosa * Fred Claus (2007) "El Hermano de Santa" - Clyde * Superman Returns (2006) "Superman Regresa" - Lex Luthor * K-PAX (2001) "K-Pax: El Visitante" - Prot * A Time to Kill (1996) "Tiempo de matar" - Rufus Buckley Tim Robbins: * Catch a Fire (2006) "Atrapa el fuego" - Nic Vos * Antitrust (2001) "Amenaza Virtual" - Gary Winston * Nothing to Lose (1997) "Nada que Perder" - Nick Beam * The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) "El Apoderado de Hodsucker" - Norville Barnes * The Player (1992) "El Ejecutivo" - Griffin Mill Sylvester Stallone: * Daylight (1996) "Infierno en el Túnel" - Kit Latura * Rocky V (1990) "Rocky V" - Rocky Balboa * Rocky IV(1985) "Rocky IV" - Rocky Balboa * Rocky III (1982) "Rocky III" - Rocky Balboa * Rocky (1976) "Rocky" - Rocky Balboa Michael Keaton: * Game 6 (2005) - Nicky Rogan * White Noise (2005) "Voces del más allá" - Jonathan Rivers * Jack Frost (1998) "Juanito Escarcha" - Jack Frost * Pacific Heights (1990)"El Inquilino" - Carter Hayes Ralph Fiennes: * Red Dragon (2002) "Dragón Rojo" - Francis Dolarhyde * The Good Thief (2002) "Un gran Ladrón" - Tony Angel * The End of the Affair (1999) "El Ocaso de un Amor" - Maurice Bendrix * Strange Days (1995) "Días Extraños" - Lenny Nero Greg Kinnear: * Loser (2000) "Un Perdedor con Suerte" - Pr. Edward Alcott * Nurse Betty (2000) "La Enfermera Betty" - Dr. David Ravell/George McCord * What Planet Are You From? (2000) "¿De qué planeta vienes?" - Perry Gordon * Mystery Men (1999) "Hombres Misteriosos" - Capitán Asombroso/Lance Hunt John Travolta: * Face/Off (1997) "Contracara" - Sean Archer * Get Shorty (1995) "El Nombre del Juego" - Chili Palmer * Primary Colors (1998) "El Escándalo" - Gobernador Jack Stanton * Chains of Gold (TV) (1991) "Cadenas de oro" - Scott Barnes Aaron Eckhart: * Neverwas (2005) - Zach Riley * Possession (2002) “Posesión” - Roland Michell * The Pledge (2001) “Asesino Oculto” - Stan Krolak * Molly (1999) “Molly” - Buck McKay Sean Bean: * Troy (2004) "Troya" - Odiseo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002, versión extendida) - Boromir * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Boromir * Bravo Two Zero (TV) (1999) "Bravo 2 Cero" - Andy McNab David Duchovny: * Jean–Michel Cousteau: Ocean Adventures (2006) - Narrador * House of D (2004) - Tom Warshaw * Connie and Carla (2004) "Connie y Carla" - Jeff * Eco–Challenge Fiji Islands (2003) - Narrador Colin Firth: * The Importance of Being Earnest (2002) “La importancia de llamarse Ernesto”` - John Worthing * Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) "El diario de Bridget Jones" - Mark Darcy * My Life So Far (1999) “Así es la vida” - Edward Pettigrew * Circle of Friends (1995) “Círculo de Amigas” - Simon Westward Ray Liotta: * The Rat Pack (TV) (1998) - Frank Sinatra * Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) “Operación Elefante” - Capt. T.C. Doyle * No Escape (1994) “Fuga de Absolom” - Capt. J.T. Robbins * Corrina, Corrina (1994) “Corina, Corina” - Manny Singer Hugh Grant: * Two Weeks Notice (2002) "Amor a Segunda Vista" - George Wade * About a Boy (2002) "Un Gran Chico" - Will Freeman * Notting Hill (1999) "Un Lugar Llamado Notting Hill" - William Tacker Samuel L. Jackson: * Rules of Engagement (2000) "Reglas de Combate, Bajo fuego" - Cor. Terry L. Childers * Deep Blue Sea (1999) "Alerta en lo Profundo" - Russell Franklin * The Negotiator (1998) "El Mediador" - Tn. Danny Roman Tom Hanks: * The Polar Express (2004) (voz) "El Expreso Polar" - Conductor * Saving Private Ryan (1998) "Rescatando al Soldado Ryan" - Cap. John H. Miller * That Thing You Do! (1996) "¡Eso que tú háces!" - Sr. White Dennis Quaid: * Vantage Point (2008) “Justo en la mira” - Thomas Barnes * Yours, Mine and Ours (2005) "Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros"(versión de cine) - Frank Beardsley * Dragonheart (1996) “Corazón de Dragón” - Bowen Andy García: * Pink Panther 2 (2008) "La Pantera Rosa 2" - Vicenzo * Smokin' Aces (2007) "La última carta" - Stanley Locke * For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story (2000) - Arturo Sandoval * Desperate Measures (1998) “Horas de angustia” - Frank Conner Kevin Kline: * Chaplin (1992) “Chaplin” - Douglas Fairbanks * Violets are Blue (1986) "Las Violetas son Azules" - Henry Squires * Silverado (1985) - Paden Vincent D'Onofrio: * Impostor (2002) “Infiltrado“ - Hathaway * The Thirteenth Floor (1999) “El piso 13“ - Jason Whitney / Jerry Ashton * The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1998) "Pelham 1, 2, 3...secuestro en Nueva York" - Sr. Blue Sam Neill: * Jurassic Park III (2001) "Parque Jurásico III" - Alan Grant * Bicentennial Man (1999) "El Hombre Bicentenario" - 'Sir' Richard Martin * The Horse Whisperer (1998) "El Señor de los Caballos" - Robert MacLean Jeff Bridges: * White Squall (1996) "La Tormenta" - Capitán Christopher 'Skipper' Sheldon * Fearless (1993) "Sin Miedo a la Vida" - Max Klein * Texasville (1990) "Texasville" - Duane Jackson Billy Zane: * "Charmed" (3 episodios, 2005) “Hechizadas” - Drake * Titanic (1997) “Titanic” - Caledon 'Cal' Hockley * The Phantom (1996) “El Fantasma” - The Phantom / Kit Walker Don Cheadle: * Reign Over Me (2007) "La esperanza vive en mí" - Alan Johnson * Mission to Mars (2000) “Misión a Marte” - Luke Graham * Volcano (1997) “Volcano” - Emmit Reese Rutger Hauer: * Blind Fury (1989) “Furia ciega” - Nick Parker * Blade Runner(1982) “Blade Runner” - Roy Batty * Nighthawks (1981) "Halcones de la noche" - Wulfgar Dermot Mulroney: * Gracie (2007) - Bryan Bowen * Goodbye Lover (1998) “Adiós mi amor” - Jake Dunmore * My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) “La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo” - Michael O'Neal Tom Cruise: * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) “Austin Powers en Goldmember” - Austin Powers (en film "Austinpussy") * Legend (1985) "Leyenda" (segundo doblaje) - Jack * Losing'It (1983) "Perdiéndola" - Woody Michael Biehn: * Cherry Falls (2000) “Corre, no grites” - Sherrif Brent Marken * American Dragons (1998) "Dragones americanos" - Det. Tony Luca * Navy Seals (1990) - Lt. James Curran Lochlyn Munro: * Little Man (2006) “Chiquito pero peligroso” - Greg * A Guy Thing (2003) “Un novio en apuros” - Ray * "Charmed" (7 episodios, 1999-2000) “Hechizadas” - Jack Sheridan Peter Greene: * Blue Streak (1999) “De ladrón a policía” - Deacon * The Mask (1994) “La Máscara” - Dorian Tyrell * Laws of Gravity (1992) - Jimmy Kevin Bacon: * Novocaine (2001) Sonrisa peligrosa - Actor Lance Phelps * Apollo 13 (1995) “Apolo 13” - Jack Swigert * The River Wild (1994) “El Salvaje Río” - Wade Jeremy Irons: * The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)“El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro” - Aramis * Dead Ringers (1988) “Gemelos Tóxicos” - Beverly Mantle / Elliot Mantle William Hurt: * One True Thing (1998) “Algo verdadero” - George Gulden * Gorky Park (1983) “Parque Gorky” - Arkady Renko (primer estelar) Jim Carrey: * Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) “Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos” - Joel Barish * Dumb & Dumber (1994) “Tonto y Retonto” - Lloyd Christmas Vince Vaughn: * The Break-Up (2006) “Durmiendo con mi ex” - Gary Grobowski * Psycho (1998) “Psicósis” - Norman Bates Bruce Willis: * Mercury Rising (1998) “Misión: Seguridad Máxima” - Art Jeffries * The Jackal (1997) “El Chacal” - El Chacal Ewan McGregor : * Miss Potter (2006) - Norman Warne * A Life Less Ordinary (1997) "Vidas sin reglas" - Robert Lewis Brad Pitt: * Fight Club (1999) “El Club de la Pelea” - Tyler Durden * Meet Joe Black (1998) “¿Conoces a Joe Black?” - Joe Black Tommy Lee Jones * The Package (1989) - Thomas Boyette * Small Soldiers (1998) “Pequeños Guerreros” - Comandante Chip Hazard Jamie Foxx: * Stealth (2005) "La amenaza invisible" - Lt. Henry Purcell * Ali (2001) - Drew 'Bundini' Brown Matthew McConaughey: * U-571 (2000) “U-571: La batalla del Atlántico” - Lt. Andrew Tyler * Edtv (1999) “Ed Tv” - Ed 'Eddie' Pekurny Richard Gere: * Red Corner (1997) “Justicia Roja” - Jack Moore * No Mercy (1986) “Sin Piedad” - Eddie Jillette Wesley Snipes: * The Art of War (2000) “El arte de matar” - Neil Shaw * To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (1995) “Reinas o Reyes” - Noxeema Jackson Stellan Skarsgård: * Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) - Father Lankester Merrin * The Glass House (2001) “La Casa de Cristal” - Terrence 'Terry' Glass Mickey Rourke: * Get Carter (2000) “El Implacable” - Cyrus Paice * Barfly (1987) “Mariposa de Bar” - Henry Chinaski Daniel Day-Lewis: * The Boxer (1997) “Golpe a la vida” - Danny Flynn * The Crucible (1996) “Las Brujas de Salem” - John Proctor Bill Paxton: * Thunderbirds (2004) “Thunderbirds” - Jeff Tracy * Vertical Limit (2000) “Límite vertical” - Elliot Vaughn Jean-Claude Van Damme: * Inferno (1999) - Eddie Lomax * Sudden Death (1995) “Muerte súbita” - Darren McCord Jason Patric: * Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) "Máxima velocidad 2" - Officer Alex Shaw * Sleepers (1996) "Los hijos de la calles" - Lorenzo 'Shakes' Carcaterra Billy Bob Thornton: * The Astronaut Farmer (2006) - Charles Farmer * School for Scoundrels (2006) “Escuela de Sinvergüenzas” - Dr. P Billy Crystal: * America's Sweethearts (2001) “La Pareja del Año” - Lee Phillips * Mr. Saturday Night (1992) “El Gran Comediante” - Buddy Young, Jr. Steve Carell: * Knocked–Up (2007) “Ligeramente Embarazada” - Él Mismo * The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005) "Virgen a los 40" - Andy Stitzer Paul Rudd: * Role Models (2008) "Un par nada ejemplar" - Danny Donahue * Romeo + Juliet (1996) “Romeo y Julieta” - Dave Paris Peter Gallagher: * Center Stage: Turn It Up (2008) - Jonathan Reeves * House on Haunted Hill (1999) "La residencia del mal" - Donald W. Blackburn, M.D. Matthew Modine: * Funky Monkey (2004) “Proyecto Clemens” - Alec McCall * Cutthroat Island (1995) “La pirata” - William Shaw Isaiah Washington: * Ghost Ship (2002) “Barco Fantasma” - Greer * Hood Rat (V) (2001) "El ataque de las ratas" - Max Tom Gallop: * The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) "Bourne: El Ultimatum" - Tom Cronin * The Bourne Supremacy (2004) "La Supremacía de Bourne" - Tom Cronin Bernie Mac: * Guess Who (2005) "Conquistando a mi suegro" - Percy Jones * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) “Los Angeles de Charlie Al Límite” - Jimmy Bosley Liam Cunningham * Revelation (2001) "Revelación" - Father Ray Connolly * A Little Princess (1995) “La princesita” - Capt. Crewe / Prince Rama Doug Jones * Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) "Hellboy 2" - Abe Sapien * Hellboy (2004) “Hellboy” - Abe Sapien Chris Noth * Sex and the City (2008) - Sexo en la ciudad - Sr. Big * The Perfect Man (2005) El hombre perfecto - Ben Cooper Bill Murray * Speaking of Sex (2001) "Hablame de sexo" - Ezri Stovall * Space Jam (1996) “Space Jam El Juego del Siglo” - Él mismo Otros * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) "High School Musical 3: La Graduación" - Entrenador Jack Bolton (Bart Johnson) * Leatherheads (2008) - Jimmy 'Dodge' Connelly (George Clooney) * 1408 (película)|1408 (2007) "La Habitación 1408" - Sam Farrell (Tony Shalhoub) * Unknown (2006) - Jean Jacket (James Caviezel) * Miami Vice (2006)|Miami Vice (2006) “Miami Vice” - James "Sonny" Crockett (Colin Farrell) * The Holiday (2006) "El descanso" - Graham Simpkins (Jude Law) * El velo pintado (2006)|The Painted Veil (2006) "Al otro lado del mundo" - Charlie Townsend (Liev Schreiber) * xXx: State of the Union (2005) "xXx2: Estado de emergencia" - Sgt.Cobb (John G. Connolly) * Because of Winn-Dixie (2005) “El Perro Sonriente” - Pastor (Jeff Daniels) * The Brothers Grimm (2005) “Los hermanos Grimm” - Wilhelm Grimm (Matt Damon) * The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) “La Batalla de Riddick” - Vaako (Karl Urban) * Van Helsing (película)|Van Helsing (2004) “Cazador de Mounstros”- Conde Drácula (Richard Roxburgh) * Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) “Una Cita con tu ídolo” - Henry Futch (Gary Cole) * Ray (película)|Ray (2004) - Jeff Brown (Clifton Powell) * Shanghai Knights (2003) "Shanghai Kid en Londres" - Wu Chow (Donnie Yen) * Mona Lisa Smile (2003) “La Sonrisa de Mona Lisa” - Bill Dunbar (Dominic West) * Beethoven's 5th (V) (2003) "La 5ta de Beethoven" - Freddy Kablinski (Dave Thomas) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) “Más rápido, más furiosos” - Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) * The Truth About Charlie (2002) “El Secreto de Charlie” - Joshua Peters (Mark Wahlberg) * Barbershop (2002) “La Barbería” - Ricky Nash (Michael Early) * Far from Heaven (2002) “Lejos del cielo” - Raymond Deagan (Dennis Haysbert) * Venomous (V) (2002) "Veneno" - Dr. David Henning (Treat Williams) * Sniper 2 (TV) (2002) “El Francotidador 2” - Cole (Bokeem Woodbine) * D-Tox (2002) “D-Tox” - Slater (Christopher Fulford) * Anthrax (2001) “Amenaza Mortal” - Sgt. Craig Anderson (Cameron Daddo) * Race to Space (2001) "Un mono en el espacio" - Dr. Wilhelm von Huber (James Woods) * The Fast and the Furious (2001) “Rápido y furioso” - Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) * Driven (2001) "Alta Velocidad" - Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) “Fantasmas de Marte” - Sgt. Jericho Butler (Jason Statham) * The Majestic (2001) "El Majestic" - Kevin Bannerman (Ron Rifkin) * In His Life: The John Lennon Story (2000) - John Lennon (Philip McQuillan Phoenix) * Pitch Black (2000) “Las Crónicas de Riddick” - William J. Johns (Cole Hauser) * Supernova (2000) “Supernova” - Nick Vanzant (James Spader) * Wo hu cang long (2000) (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon)“El Tigre y el Dragón” - Maestro Li Mu Bai (Chow Yun-Fat) * Return to Me (2000) - Joe Dayton (James Belushi) * Best in Show (2000) “Mejor de exposición” - Gerry Fleck (Eugene Levy) * Dragonheart: A New Beginning (V) (2000) "Corazón de dragón: un nuevo comienzo" - Lord Osric de Crossley (Harry Van Gorkum) * A Better Way to Die (2000) “Muerte al Acecho” - Boomer (Scott Wiper) * The Perfect Storm (2000) “Una Tormenta Perfecta” - Michael 'Bugsy' Moran (John Hawkes) * El profesor chiflado II: La familia Klump|Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) "El profesor chiflado 2" - Ernie Klump' (Eddie Murphy) * Bowfinger (1999) "El director chiflado" - Afrim (Adam Alexi-Malle) * Limbo (1999) “Limbo” - 'Jumpin' Joe Gastineau (David Strathairn) * Héroes fuera de órbita|Galaxy Quest (1999)“Héroes fuera de orbita” - Jason Nesmith (Tim Allen) * The Boondock Saints (1999) "El Quinto Infierno" - Paul Smecker (Willem Dafoe) * Big Daddy (1999) “Un papá genial” - Delivery Guy (Rob Schneider) * Purgatory (TV) (1999) "Purgatorio” - Blackjack Britton (Eric Roberts) * In Dreams (1999) “Sueños de un asesino” - Vivian Thompson (Robert Downey Jr.) * Simon Birch (1998) “El Gran Simón” - Ben Goodrich (Oliver Platt) * Elizabeth (película)|Elizabeth (1998) "Elizabhet, la reina virgen" - Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) * Shakespeare in Love (1998) "Shakespeare enamorado" - Christopher Marlowe (Rupert Everett) * Patch Adams (película)|Patch Adams (1998) "Patch Adams" - Rudy (Michael Jeter) * The Waiting Game (TV) (1998) “Compañías peligrosas” - Tim/Adrian (Chris Potter) * La vida es bella|La Vita è bella (1997) “La Vida es Bella” - Ferruccio Papini (Sergio Bini Bustric) * Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997)“Verdad o consecuencias” - Gordon Jacobson (Kevin Pollak) * Hackers (1995) - Eugene Belford / Plaga (Fisher Stevens) * Nick of Time (1995) “Tiempo Límite” - Brendan Grant (Peter Strauss) * Copycat (1995) “El Imitador” - Nicoletti (Will Patton) * Los puentes de Madison|The Bridges of Madison County (1995) “Los Puentes de Madison” - Michael Johnson (Victor Slezak) * Jade (1995) “Jade” - David Corelli (David Caruso) * The Last Supper (1995) “La Última Cena” - Marcos (Jonathan Penner) * The American President (1995) “Mi querido presidente” - Leon Kodak (David Paymer) * Angie (1994) “Angie” - Vinnie (James Gandolfini) * Lassie (1994) - Steve Turner (Jon Tenney) * Ri¢hie Ri¢h (1994) “Ricky Ricon” - Lawrence Van Dough (John Larroquette) * Sliver (película)|Sliver (1993) "Una invasión a la intimidad" - Zeke Hawkins (William Baldwin) * Coneheads (1993) “Los Coneheadas” - Beldar Conehead / Donald R. DeCicco (Dan Aykroyd) * Schindler's List (1993) “La Lista de Schindler” - Poldek Pfefferberg (Jonathan Sagall) * Far and Away (1992)"Un horizonte lejano" - Stephen Chase (Thomas Gibson) * Of Mice and Men (1992) "De hombres y ratones" - George Milton (Gary Sinise) * American Samurai (1992) “Samurai Americano” - David Bradley (David Bradley) * The Silence of the Lambs (1991) “El silencio de los inocentes” - Jame 'Buffalo Bill' Gumb (Ted Levine) * Thelma y Louise|Thelma & Louise (1991) "Thelma & Louise: Un final inesperado" - Max (Stephen Tobolowsky) * Quigley Down Under (1990) - Matthew Quigley (Tom Selleck) * The Godfather: Part III (1990) "El Padrino 3" - Joey Zasa (Joe Mantegna) * Pet Sematary (película)|Pet Sematary (1989) “Cementerio de Mascotas” -Louis Creed (Dale Midkiff) * Look Who's Talking (1989) "Mirá quien habla" - Albert (George Segal) * Bird (1988) El saxofonista - Charlie 'Bird' Parker (Forest Whitaker) * Pesadilla en Elm Street 3: Guerreros del Sueño|A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) "Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno 3: Guerreros del Sueño" - Dr. Neil Gordon (Craig Wasson) * Bach et bottine (1986) "Fanny" - Jean-Claude (Raymond Legault) * Pray for Death (1985) “La Venganza del Ninja Negro” - Akira Saito (Shô Kosugi) * Pesadilla en Elm Street 2: La Venganza de Freddy|A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) "Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno 2: La Venganza de Freddy" - Ken Walsh (Clu Gulager) * Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes (1984) “Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán” - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) * Tootsie (1982) - Ron Carlisle (Dabney Coleman) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) * Two Mules for Sister Sara (1970) "Dos mulas para la hermana Sara" - Cor. Beltran (Manuel Fábregas) Películas animadas Kevin Kline: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) “El Jorbado de Nnotre Dame 2” - Febo * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) “El Jorbado de Nnotre Dame” - Febo Conrad Vernon: *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Simio Mason *Madagascar (2005) - Simio Mason Otros * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach (únicamente trailer promocional) * Titan A.E. (2000) “Titan A.E.” - Sam Tucker * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) “Pocahontas 2: Viaje al Nuevo Mundo” - John Smith Series de Televisión Dan Cortese: * Rock Me Baby (22 episodios, 2003-2004) "Papás Inesperados" - Jimmy Cox * Veronica's Closet (63 episodios, 1997-2000) "El Closet de Veronica" - Perry Rollins Mathew St. Patrick: * Reunion (20 episódios, 2005) "El Reencuentro" - Detective Kenneth Marjorino * Six Feet Under (64 episodios, 2002-2006) "Seis Pies Bajo Tierra" - Keith Charles Nathan Fillion: * Lost (1 episodio, 2006) "Perdidos" - Kevin * Pasadena (3 episodios, 2002) "Pasadena" - Rev. Glenn Collins Otros papeles * House M.D. (111 episodios, 2004-2009) "Dr. House" - Dr. Gregory House * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (206 episodes, 2000-2009) "La Escena del Crimen" - Nick Stokes * In Treatment (78 episodes, 2008-2009) "En Tratamiento" - Dr. Paul * Chuck (35 episodes, 2007-2009) - John Casey * The O.C. (92 episodios, 2003-2007) "Vidas ajenas" - Sandy Cohen * The 4400 (42 episodios, 2004-2007) "Los 4400" - Tom Baldwin * The Beast (12 episodios, 2009) "La bestia" - Conrad * L.A. Law (107 episodios, 1986-1992) “Será Justicia" - Victor Sifuentes * Desperate Housewives (18 episodios, 2006-2007) "Esposas Desesperadas" - Ian Kavanaugh * Saint-Tropez (51 episodios, 1996-2008) - Alain * Kyle XY (11 episodios, 2006-2007) - Brian Taylor * Everwood (89 episodios, 2002-2006) - Dr. Andy Brown * One Tree Hill (56 episodios, 2003-2007) - Keith Scott * Home Improvement (últimos episodios, 1991-1999) "Mejorando la casa" - Al Borland * Sins of the City (24 episodios, 1998) "Pecados de la ciudad" - Vince Karol * The Flash (1990-1991) "Flash" - Barry Allen / Flash * Hot Properties (13 episodios, 2005) "Lindas Propiedades" - Dr. Charlie Thorpe * The Lost World (64 episodios, 1999-2002) "El Mundo Perdido" - Lord John Roxton * Beakman's World (1993) "El Mundo de Beakman" - Lester * BeastMaster (64 episodios, 1999-2002) “El Señor de las Bestias” - Dar * L.A. Heat (48 episodios, 1999) “Acción Mortal” - Mc Donald * Psych (47 episodes, 2006-2009) "El Psíquico" - Henry Spencer * Sunset Beach (143 episodios, 1997-1999) - Ben Evans * Poltergeist: The Legacy (37 episodios, 1996-1999) “El Legado” - Derek Rayne * Silk Stalkings (10 episodios, 1996-1999) "Medias de Seda" - Det. Sgt. Tom Ryan * Mutant X (26 episodios, 2001-2004) "Mutante X" - Sr. Eckhart * Cheaters (2002-2008) “Infieles” - Joey Greco * The Secret World of Alex Mack (71 episodios, 1994-1998) - George Mack * Raising Dad (2001-2002) “Entrenando a papá” - Matt Stewart * Boy Meets World (118 episodios, 1993-2000) “Aprendiendo a vivir” - Alan Matthews * The Sentinel (primeros capítulos-1996) “El Centinela” - Detective Jim Ellison * Once and Again (63 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rick Sammler * The Mind of the Married Man (20 episodios, 2001-2002) “La mente del hombre casado” - Micky Barnes * Odyssey 5 (19 episodios, 2002-2003) “Odisea” - Chuck Taggart * My Two Dads (27 episodios, 1987-1990) “Mis dos papás” - Joey Harris * War of the Worlds (43 episodios, 1988-1990) “La Guerra de los Mundos” - Dr. Harrison Blackwood * Wolf (1989) “Wolf el Sagaz” - Tony Wolf * Reasonable Doubts (43 episodios, 1991-1993) “Dudas Razonables” - Det. Dicky Cobb * Wings (172 episodios, 1990-1997) - Joe Montgomery Hackett * Smallville (2 Episodios,2002-2003 2º temporada "Rosseta",2003-2004 3ºtemporada "Legacy".) - Dr. Virgil Swann *Alias (2 episodios, 2005) - Ivan Curtis Miniseries * The Capture of the Green River Killer (2008) "La Captura del Asesino de Río Verde" - Dave Reichert * Fidel (2002) "Fidel" - Che Guevara * Voyage of the Unicorn (2001) "El viaje del unicornio" - Pr. Alan Aisling * Arabian Nights (2000) “Las Mil y Una Noches” - Sultan Shahryar * Spartacus (2004) “Espartaco” - Espartaco * Julius Caesar (2002) “Julio César” - Julio César * Gulliver's Travels (1996) “Los viajes de Gulliver” - Lemuel Gulliver Telenovelas brasileñas Eriberto Leao: * Duas caras (2007) "Dos caras" - Italo * Sinhá Moça (2006) "Niña Moza" - Dimas/Rafael * Cavocla (2004) "La Mestiza" - Tomé Anderson Muller: * Amazônia (2007) - Osmarino * America (2005) "América" - Ariovaldo Otros Papeles * Páginas da vida (2006-2007) "Páginas de la vida" - Diogo * Beijo do vampiro (2002) "El beso del vampiro" - Ezequiel * Uga-Uga (2000) "Uga Uga" - Bernardo Baldochi * O Clone (2001) "El Clon" - Zein Anime * Slam Dunk - Akira Sendoh * Plastic Little - Joshua L. Balboa * Sailor Moon - Gato Artemis * Dragon Ball - Anunciador de los torneos, General Blue, General Black, 1er Policía que iba a Arrestar a Lunch, Padre de Suno * Dragon Ball Z - Anunciador de los torneos, Garlic Jr., Reportero en el Torneo de Cell * Dragon Ball GT - Anunciador de los torneos, Anunciador de los Torneos Ultimo Episodio * Saint Seiya "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" - Misty de Lagarto, Guilty (un cap.), Ptolemi de la Flecha, Isaac de Kraken * Pokémon - Profesor Birch, Norman (temp. 7]), Roger * Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 "Supercampeones: Road to 2002" - Freddy Marshall * Akira - Ryu * Run Melos! "Héroes legionarios" - Selinnae * Blue Seed - Murakumo/Orochi Murakumo * Yu-Gi-Oh - Mago Oscuro * Shaman King - Bason * InuYasha - Hoshiomi * Zatch Bell - Mantis Religiosa Joe * Naruto - Kaiza * Soul Hunter - Weng Song Series animadas * Manny a la obra - Rusty * Star Wars: Clone Wars - Qui-Gon Jinn * Superman's Animation Shorts "Cortos de Superman" - Superman/Clark Kent * Conan the Barbarian "Conan el Bárbaro" - Conan * Caillou - Padre de Caillou * Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos - Capitán Simio/Charlie * Spawn - Jason Wynn * X-Men "X-men" - Omega Red, Bishop (1ª Voz) * The Addams Family "Los Locos Addams" - Homero Addams * Young Robin Hood "El joven Robin Hood" - Alan * Voltron the 3rd dimension "Voltron la tercera dimensión" - Lotor * Mummies alive! "Momias aquí" - Ja-Kal * Gargoyles "Gárgolas" - Griff * BattleTech - Adam * Fantastic Four "Los Cuatro Fantásticos" - Thor * Hulk - Thor * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios" - Principe * The Simpsons "Los Simpson" - Cecil Terwilliger] (episodio Brother from Another Series), Mickey Rooney (episodio Radioactive Man) , Johnny Carson (episodio Krusty Gets Kancelled), Lionel Hutz (episodio The Day the Violence Died), Troy McClure (episodio Lisa the Vegetarian), Tony el Gordo (episodio The Twisted World of Marge Simpson), Jay Leno (episodio The Last Temptation of Krust), Anunciador de boxeo (episodio The Homer They Fall), Falso Atkins (episodio Lisa Gets an "A") Documentales *"Eyewitness" (1994) "Testigo Ocular" - Narrador Dirección Series * Kings (2009) "Reyes" * House M.D. (2004–2009) “Dr House” * Psych (2006-2009) “El Psíquico” * Heist (2006) “Ladrones” Películas * The Taking of Pelham (2009) "Asalto al tren Pelham 123" * Away We Go (2009) "Buscando nuestro hogar" * Drag Me To Hell (2009) "Arrástrame al infierno" * Milk (2008) * Role Models (2008) "Un par nada ejemplar" * Shot: The Junior League (2008) "Tiro decisivo: La liga juvenil" * Amusement (2008) "Diversión Mortal" * The Women (2008) "Todo sobre las Mujeres" * Sex and the City (2008) * Ghost Voyage (2008) "Viaje Fantasma" * The Great Debaters (2007) * The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) "Bourne: El Ultimátum" * 1408 (2007) "La Habitación 1408" * Breaking and Entering (2006) "Violación de Domicilio" * Knocked–Up (2006) “Ligeramente Embarazada” * The Queen (2006) “La Reina” * The Scoop (2006) “La Primicia” * The Wicker Man (2006) “El Culto Siniestro” * The Black Dahlia (2006) “La Dalia Negra” * White Noise (2006) “Voces del más Allá” * Something New (2006) “Algo Nuevo” * Waist Deep (2006) "Hasta el Cuello" * School for Scoundrels (2006) "Escuela para Sinvergüenzas" * Avenger (2006) "El Vengador" * Lost Behind Bars (2006) "Perdido tras las Rejas" * Brokeback Mountain (2005) “El Secreto de la Montaña” * The 40-Year-Old Virgin (2005) “Virgen a los Cuarenta” * The Skeleton Key (2005) “La Llave Siniestra” * Van Helsing (2005) “Van Hesing: Cazador de Monstruos” * Knots Landing Reunion: Together Again (2005) “Vecinos y Amigos, La Reunión: Juntos Otra Vez. * The Game of their Lives (2005) " El Juego de sus Vidas" * Serenity (2005) * The World Fastest Indian (2005) "La Indian más Rápida del Mundo" * The Man (2005) "El Hombre" * The Brothers Grimm (2005) "Los Hermanos Grimm" * The Mistress of Spices (2005) "La Dama de las Especies" * Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World (2005) "Buscano Comedia en el Mundo Musulmán" * Goal (2005) "Gol" * Cinderella Man (2004) “El Luchador” * Bourne Supremacy (2004) “La Supremacía Bourne” * Extreme Dating (2004) “Citas Extremas” * Funky Monkey (2004) “Proyecto Clemens” * The Summer of my Love (2004) * Rory O'Shea Inside I'm Dancing (2004) "Dentro de mí, Estoy Bailando) * Along Came Polly (2004) "Mi Novia Polly" * Master and Comander: The Far Side of the World (2003) “Capitán de Mar y Guerra: La Costa más lejana del Mundo” * House of Sand and Fog (2003) "La Casa de Arena y Niebla" * My Boss's Daughter (2003) "La Hija de mi Jefe" * Mermaides (2003) * Gosford Park (2002. Doblada en 2009) "Muerte a la media noche" * The Mummy Returns (2001) “La Momia Regresa” * Xuxa e os Duendes (2001) "Xuxa y los Duendes" * Gladiator (2000) “El Gladiador” * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon(2000) El Tigre y El Dragon Wo hu cang long * The Hurricane (1999) "Huracán" * Kissing a Fool (1998) * Four Days in September (1997) “Cuatro días en Septiembre” * The Rock (1996) "La Roca" * Dragonheart (1996) "Corazón de Dragón" * Twister (1996) "Tornado" * Mr Holland's Opus (1995) * Circle of Friends (1995) “Círculo de Amigas” * No Escape (1994) "Fuga de Absolóm" * Lightning Jack (1994) "Un Par de Tontos Ladrones" * Fearless (1993) “Sin Miedo a la Vida” * The Real McCoy (1993) "El Gran Asalto" * Malcolm X (1992) "Malcom X" * Of Mice and Man (1992) "De Hombres y Ratones" * Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) “Tomates Verdes Fritos” * 18 Again (1988) “Dieciocho otra vez!” * Dead Ringers (1988) "Gemelos Tóxicos" * Dead Man's Folly (1986) * Legend (1985) “Leyenda” * Fame (1980) “Fama” * The Greek Tycoon (1978) "El Magnate Griego" * Earthquake (1974) "Terremoto" * Charlie Bubbles (1967) "Charlie Burbujas" * Touch of Evil (1958) “Sombras del Mal” * Road to Utopia (1946) "Camino a Utopía" Premios Premios Bravo Otros Teatro Además del doblaje Salvador Delgado se ha dedicado al teatro. Carrera Profesional * Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras U.N.A.M. 1980-1985. Cursos y Talleres de Teatro * ACTUACIÓN, C.A.D.A.C. Taller impartido por el Maestro Héctor Azar. Duración: 6 meses. * DIRECCIÓN, C.A.D.A.C. Duración: 6 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, por Ignacio Retes. Duración: 2 meses. * PANTOMIMA, por Juan Jacobo Hernández, U.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, Taller de la escuela de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, impartido por Julio Castillo. Duración: 6 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, impartido por Adriana Roel. Duración: 3 meses. * Taller de Actuación TEATRO ARENA, dirigido por José Enrique Gorlero y Martín Acosta. Duración: 6 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, cursillo para actores y directores impartido por EUGENIO BARBA. Duración: 10 días. Cursos y Talleres de Danza Contemporánea * ESCUELA DEL BALLET NACIONAL DE MÉXICO 1975-1977 * BIOMECÁNICA, por Hugo Romero Duración: 6 meses. * DANZA CONTEMPORÁNEA Y EXPRESIÓN CORPORAL en el Taller Coreográfico de la U.N.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * DANZA CONTEMPORÁNEA, técnicas LIMÓN, GRAHAM, FALCO y CUNINHAM en el Centro de Experimentación e investigación de las Bellas Artes (C.E.I.B.A.), En Villahermosa, Tabasco. Impartido por Hugo Romero y profesores del Taller Coreográfico de la Facultad de Danza de la Universidad de Xalapa, Veracruz. Duración: 15 meses. Experiencia Laboral en Danza Contemporánea * Bailarín (Integrante del Cuerpo de Baile) del Ballet Nacional de México, dirigido por Guillermina Bravo. 1977-1978. Experiencia Laboral en Teatro * LA SEÑORA EN SU BALCÓN de Elena Garro, en el papel de “Andrés” y “El Profesor García”, 1978. * LA PESADILLA de Emilio Carballido, interpretando a “Un Hombre”, 1978. * NOSOTROS SOMOS DIOS de Wilberto Cantón en el papel de “Don Justo”, 1979. * LA BODA de Bertolt Brecht, interpretando a “El Novio”, 1979. * EL JUICIO FINAL de José de Jesús Martínez, en el papel de “Hombre”, 1979. * EL SOLILOQUIO DEL TIEMPO de Maruxa Vilalta, interpretando a “El Tiempo”, 1979. * LA VIDA ES SUEÑO de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”, con placa alusiva a 100 representaciones. Obra que participó en las JORNADAS CALDERONIANAS de la U.N.A.M. y recorrió en una gira de 2 meses, 18 Estados de la República Mexicana, 1980. * LOS INVASORES de Egon Wolf, en el papel de “Meyer”, 1981. * EL PRINCIPITO de Sant Exupery, interpretando a “El Aviador”, 1981. * PASTORELA TRADICIONAL de Virma González, en el papel de “Bato”, 1981. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral ASÍ HABLÓ ZARATUSTRA, de Federico Nietzsche, 1982. * EL BURGUÉS GENTILHOMBRE de Moliere, interpretando a “El Burgués Gentilhombre”, 1982. * LA EXCEPCIÓN Y LA REGLA de Bertolt Brecht, en el papel de “El Comerciante”, 1982. * Dirección del TALLER DE EXPERIMENTACIÓN ESCÉNICA en La Casa de la Cultura del Periodista en México, D.F, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral MUERTE SIN FIN de José Gorostiza, en el papel de “El Poeta”, 1983. * ASESOR del Director de Cultura, Alejandro Recamier en la Dirección de Cultura de la S.E.C.U.R., en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983. * PROFESOR DE TEATRO Y DANZA CONTEMPORÁNEA en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes, en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983-1984. * ESQUEMAS PARA UNA ODA TROPICAL, basado en poemas de Carlos Pellicer, actuando y bailando en los papeles de “Iguana” y “San Sebastián”. Teatro “Esperanza Iris” en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983. * ¿CÓMO TE QUEDO EL OJO LUCIFER? De Norma Román Calvo, en los papeles de “Brás” y “Miguel”, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral IN MEMORIAM, sobre poemas de Carlos Pellicer y Salvador Delgado, como Actor-Bailarín. 1984. * LA ORESTIADA de Esquilo, en los papeles de “Orestes”,”Mensajero” y “Coro”. 1984-1985. * LA LOCA DE CHAILLOT de Jean Ggiroudoux, interpretando a “El Buhonero”, 1985. Con la Compañía Nacional de Teatro. * EL JUGLARON de León Felipe, como “Simplicio”, “El Caballero” y “Duende”. 1986. * JESUCRISTO GÓMEZ de Vicente Leñero, en el papel de “Ventura”. 1987. * PADRE NUESTRO... ¿ESTAS EN EL CIELO? De Héctor Aguilar Veloz, interpretando a “Pablo”. 1987. * SI LA VIDA ES SUEÑO, basada en el Auto Sacramental y en la comedia de Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”. 1988. * HISTORIAS DE ENCUENTROS (SECRETOS) Y DESENCUENTROS de Martín Acosta, basada en textos de Jaime Sabines, interpretando a “El Poeta”. 1989. * PALABRAS Y PLUMAS de Tirso de Molina, en el papel de “El Rey de Nápoles”, 1990-1992. * EDIPO EN COLONO de Sófocles, interpretando a “El Mensajero” y “Corifeo”, 2000. * Divertimento Monologado SANSÓN SIN DALILA, Teatro-Danza para niños. Chichen-Itzá, Yucatán. 2001. * EL ALCALDE DE ZALAMEA de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de "El Rey Felipe IV", 2003. Directores teatrales con los que ha trabajado * Filiberto Aguayo Chuck * Juan Carlos Ramos * Hugo Galarza * Hugo Romero * Virma González * Óscar Narváez * José Luis Ibáñez * Ignacio Retes * Julio Castillo * José Caballero * Rafael López Miarnau * Martha Luna * José Enrique Gorlero * José Solé * Martín Acosta * Juan Morán Reconocimientos * NOMINADO COMO PRIMER ACTOR en el papel de “Segismundo” en la obra LA VIDA ES SUEÑO de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el VI FESTIVAL INTERNACIONAL DE DRAMA DEL SIGLO DE ORO ESPAÑOL, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. (Marzo de 1980). * DIPLOMA por la participación en las obras LA SEÑORA EN SU BALCÓN de Elena Garro y LA PESADILLA de Emilio Carballido, en la V y VI Muestra de Teatro Estudiantil en el Colegio de Bachilleres. (1979). * RECONOCIMIENTO por la Dirección del Entremés Cervantino EL RETABLO DE LAS MARAVILLAS. (1980). * DIPLOMA por participación como JEFE DE MESA en FESTIVALES INTERNACIONALES en el Primer Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Teatro Amateur. (octubre de 1982). * DIPLOMA de la Asociación de Críticos de Teatro por la participación en la ORESTIADA de Esquilo, COMO LA MEJOR PUESTA EN ESCENA DE 1984. * RECONOCIMIENTO como LA MEJOR COMPAÑÍA DE TEATRO en el XVIII FESTIVAL INTERNACIONAL DE DRAMA DEL SIGLO DE ORO, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. Con la obra "Palabras y Plumas" de Tirso de Molina, (Marzo de 1992). Dirección de escena y producciones teatrales * EL RETABLO DE LAS MARAVILLAS de Cervantes. (1980). * ARTEMISA de Salvador Delgado. (Villahermosa, Tab. (1983). * EL SUEÑO DEL DRAGÓN, creación colectiva de Grupo Triángulo (Villahermosa, Tab. 1983). Enlaces externos * Conferencia en Tampico * Salvador Delgado Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México